


Beta and Omega

by trash4kpop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash4kpop/pseuds/trash4kpop
Summary: Taeyong has heats, well, as an omega, he’s supposed to. But the years of taking heat suppressants have really been messing up his entire body. Suppressed heats, are a new kind of torture, it’s like a muted heat. One that takes off enough pain, horniness and slick produced so that an omega can go about with their normal day. Taeyong’s been coping. The other members try to help. Especially Doyoung. Doyoung helps a lot.Everything is fine until Taeyong realises a few things off. He’s gaining weight, horny all the time, tiring easily, craving the weirdest food and getting nauseous every morning-But he can’t be pregnant, not at 29, when he’s about to enlist. And especially not when he isn’t even sure who the father of his child is.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Okay

Taeyong knows he has to accept fate. He always tells himself if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Don’t get mad, don’t hate yourself, don’t blame- 

Fuck. Honestly, the bullshit that he learnt in therapy didn’t help much. Because it was not fair. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be a beta. He had thought he was a beta for so many years. So how was he supposed to suddenly accept the fact that he was omega. One that was submissive to alphas. One that was in a way looked down upon in society. One that was supposed to be okay with getting heats once every two months-

“Taeyong, breathe. Please breathe” 

Doyoung’s voice was the only thing grounding him. 

“You’re going to be okay” 

Taeyong doesn’t believe it. 

“It’s alright to be upset and angry Taeyong, but please don’t push me away” 

Taeyong hasn’t spoken to anyone in over 9 days. Well, to be fair, 7 of them were spent in heat. Taeyong’s first heat, and it was the most painful thing that he ever had to experience. 

He knows his groupmates must be worried. 

“Let me get you some porridge okay? You must be hungry” 

Taeyong doesn’t want this treatment. 

He doesn’t want to be treated like a stupid omega. 

He is a beta. 

“Here, it’s hot, be careful okay” 

Taeyong looks at the beta in front of him. 

He was a beta. 

Now, that title has been stripped away from him, in the most embarrassing way possible. 

“I don’t want it” 

Taeyong pushes the bowl away, not caring that the hot liquid might spill over on the both of them. 

“Taeyong…” 

And there it was. 

That tone. 

Doyoung was pitying him. 

Taeyong hated it.

Taeyong looks away in shame. 

This was never supposed to happen. 

Everyone took shots when they were young to be vaccinated against being an omega. 

And yet. 

Here Taeyong was, presenting as one, at 25, on stage, mid performance. 

“Please Taeyong, you haven’t eaten much all week” 

Doyoung tries again, because he will always try, with Taeyong. 

But Taeyong wasn’t having it. 

“I said I don’t want it!”

Taeyong pushes the bowl away, hard, shocking the beta as it flies out of his hands to land on the floor beside his bed in a loud crash. 

Taeyong flinches back. 

Knowing that he’s gone too far. 

He can’t seem to do anything right these days, he can’t do a damn performance right, can’t present as an omega on time, he can’t even be a decent groupmate to the people who are trying to be nice to him. 

Taeyong looks at the ground, thinking that was it. That Doyoung would finally have enough and leave, like the other members who tried earlier. 

But he doesn’t. 

“Taeyong, I know you’re hurting, and you have every right to. But I’m going to be here okay, and if you need help, I will do any and everything to help you okay?” 

Taeyong wants to cry and he doesn’t know if it’s the post heat hormones or because he’s more sensitive now that he’s an omega or- 

“I’m sorry” 

Taeyong just mumbles. 

Apologising for his sour mood that none of the members should have to deal with. 

“Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault. And there’s nothing wrong being an omega” 

Taeyong finds it hard to believe. 

As an idol, he knows how impossible it is to be an omega and have to deal with heats on top of a hectic schedule. 

“What’s on your mind Taeyong?”

Doyoung probes further. 

Taeyong shakes his head. Feeling overwhelmingly stupid and useless. 

His mind drifts to the headlines he saw earlier. 

NCT LEADER PRESENTS AS OMEGA ON STAGE

Taeyong fears even reading the comments. 

He fears the backlash. 

He fears having to deal with the real world-

“Taeyong, please, breathe” 

Doyoung moves closer to try to hold the smaller boy. 

And Taeyong actually lets him, tired of fighting anymore. 

Doyoung considers it a win as he gently embraces the omega, carding his fingers through the tinier boy’s hair. 

“It’s going to be okay. I promise okay? I will make it okay”

Taeyong doesn’t know how Doyoung was going to do that. But taking in the warmth from the bigger man’s body, and breathing in his earthly scent, Taeyong finally feels safe. 

“Okay” 

Taeyong mumbles and lets Doyoung hold him even closer. 

\--- 

It takes awhile for Taeyong to really come to terms with being an omega. 

He refused to believe it at the start. 

Even when he was halfway to the hospital with heat burning in his stomach and slick pooling down his thighs, Taeyong refused to accept that he was in heat. That he was an omega. 

In his first heat, Taeyong refused to be touched by anyone. 

He refused to let anyone help him bathe or feed him or even see him in that state. 

Hell, Taeyong refused to even touch himself because he didn’t want to believe that this was actually happening. 

And that resulted in an excruciatingly long and painful heat. 

Taeyong feels weak. 

And he doesn’t want to admit it but he knows it’s from not eating or sleeping much or at all in the past week and from losing all that fluid. 

Letting Doyoung in was big. 

Doyoung knows it, so he is determined not to fuck it up. 

\--- 

Taeyong is forced to continue seeing his therapist. Although he feels that her words of comfort are empty, he is a little relieved to know that he is not the only case. The only one in the world who presented 7 years late. 

And his other members were kind to him. 

But maybe that was the problem. 

Taeyong wanted things to go back to how they were. And not be treated like he was a broken toy. Like he was a fragile item that had to be handled with utmost care. 

Taeyong was a big boy. He didn’t need his members, and especially not the younger ones treating him like he was a child. 

The world is fuzzy for the first week after his heat. Until he is called in by the higher ups at SM to discuss his future. 

\--- 

It scares Taeyong. It scares Taeyong shitless. Because he knows that SM could just drop him as an idol in a heartbeat. And there would be nothing he could do about it. He was dispensable, Mark was always the better rapper, Jaehyun the better visual, Ten the better dancer, Doyoung would make a better leader and NCT could carry on perfectly without- 

“Taeyong, nothing will happen to you, I promise” 

Taeyong looks up. 

Doyoung was here too. 

He didn’t need to be here. 

“I wanted to come to accompany you” 

Doyoung explains with a small smile. 

“Is that okay?” 

Doyoung asks, tentative. 

Taeyong nods. 

“Okay” 

Taeyong smiles, a tiny smile. 

But it’s the first since he presented. 

\--- 

SM was not going to kick Taeyong out. 

Taeyong thanks the heavens for it. 

And he is lowkey thankful that he presented in public. 

Apparently kicking a member out of a group because he is an omega is a lawsuit from the league of omega-rights just about to happen. 

Taeyong can rest knowing that, but at the same time, he worries about how being an omega would change his schedule. 

He can’t possibly afford to take time off every 2 months to settle his omega problem. 

“No getting help from others” 

Was a rule passed and Doyoung was off in a second, explaining how unreasonable they were being. 

“Omegas need help during heat. You can’t just lay a rule down like that-” 

A manager widens her eyes at Doyoung before clearing her throat. 

“We’re okay with Taeyong having heats, but there will be no one that is allowed to help him. We cannot afford for an omega to be getting knocked up in the middle of promotions can we?” 

Taeyong’s heart sinks, further and further. 

Fuck. 

He didn’t even think of the possibility of getting pregnant. 

Taeyong feels another panic attack coming but-

A warm hand envelopes his. 

Doyoung uses his thumb to rub over the back of Taeyong’s hand. 

Taeyong takes a deep breath. 

“I want to go on heat suppressants” 

Taeyong doesn’t look at Doyoung, only at the managers in front of them. 

“Taeyong, those are really bad for you and it will hurt your health-” 

Taeyong cuts the beta off. 

“I did research on it, so I know the risks. Please just let me do what I want. Unless you think I shouldn’t even be in charge of my body?”

Taeyong knows it was low to be using this card, but seeing Doyoung’s face falter as he nods, Taeyong knows that it worked. 

\--- 

Suppressed heats were different. They were a new kind of torture, it’s like a muted heat, one that takes off enough pain, horniness and slick produced, that an omega can go about with their normal day. Well, that was how it was supposed to be. 

Taeyong doesn’t really know what he did in his past life to deserve the way it makes him feel. On day one, he can barely stand, the cramps in his abdomen are so severe that Taeyong excuses himself to hide in the bathroom for more than 2 hours of their dance practice. 

No one says anything. 

Of course they don’t. 

Taeyong is thankful they just let it slide. 

But day two hits. 

And Taeyong feels worse. 

He doesn’t know if the meds are working. 

Because he needs it. 

He craves to be touched. 

Anything to stop the burning and the slick from-

Fuck. 

Taeyong realises how soaked through his sheets are. 

Taeyong wants to break down. 

He doesn’t want to touch himself. 

His face burns in shame. 

He looks to the box that was given to him two weeks after his first heat. 

Heat aids, given to him by his members. 

Taeyong’s heart hurts and hurts and hurts. 

The shame pooling deep in his stomach. 

To think of how his younger members helping to pick out sex toys that they think would help him in heat. 

Thoughtful? Yes. 

Embarrassing? Very much so. 

They had thought it would be better if the dreamies passed the box to him. 

But it made Taeyong want to run and hide, while anger at the world burned in this heart. Seeing the young members, recently presented members, happily living their lives as alphas and betas made Taeyong ooze with envy. 

Even 18 year old Jisung had tried to tell him this was not something to worry or be scared about. 

Taeyong wants to hide his face in shame forever. 

There is a knock on the door. 

“Taeyong, can I come in?” 

The familiar low rasp of Doyoung’s voice echos. 

Taeyong closes his eyes shut. 

“No”

He says, only loud enough for himself to hear. 

There are tears pooling in his closed eyes, but Taeyong tries to will them away. 

“Please Taeyong, let me in?” 

Taeyong shakes his head, well aware that the beta can’t see him.

“Tae, I know you’re struggling, please let me help” 

Doyoung tries again. 

Taeyong ignores him. 

Focus on anything else. 

Focus on anything else. 

“Taeyong, I’ll be in my room okay? Call me if you need help” 

Doyoung informs him, leaving him to himself. 

Taeyong is alone and there is no one to blame but himself. 

\--- 

Taeyong caves on day 3. 

He never wanted to touch himself, or give into the fact that he was an omega. But he knew if he wanted the pain over soon. He had to. 

And fuck. 

Taeyong was so sensitive. Every part of his body was too stimulated. Muted heat my ass. 

Taeyong doesn’t want to know what his regular heat would feel like if that was the case. 

Taeyong uses a toy from the box. 

A small vibrator and it manages to relieve some pressure that he experiences. Although he isn’t satisfied, Taeyong feels better after he is able to come once and twice again. 

Taeyong hates that he wants to be filled. 

He hates that he feels empty and craves from something inside of him. 

Taeyong closes his eyes and tries to use his fingers to do the job, inserting one and then another into his already slick hole. 

It feels a lot better but Taeyong just wants more. 

Taeyong uses another toy. 

This time a mechanical dildo. 

One that moves. 

Taeyong has never had anything up in him, but the sensation doesn’t start off as a bad one. 

Up until the machines thrusts in him fully and Taeyong actually cries while climaxing, wondering if he did something wrong because it really hurt down there. 

Taeyong doesn’t mean to moan or shout or make any noise but he can’t really help it. Not when he’s in this blurry state filled with heat and lust and needs. 

\---

Day four comes and Taeyong feels okay. 

Sore? Extremely. 

Tired? Very much so. 

Emotional? Of course. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Doyoung asks as Taeyong finally leaves his room. 

“Okay” 

Taeyong mumbles, hoping that he can believe it. 

“Let me help you run a bath?”

Doyoung suggests and Taeyong lets the younger man help. 

Taeyong smiles again. 

It will take time.

But he will be okay.


	2. help

The first time Doyoung ever helps is an accident.

Taeyong feels stupid even asking. 

But he was desperate. 

They were filming. 

NCT LIFE. 

A camping trip. 

Deep in the wilderness. 

And out of nowhere. 

Taeyong doesn’t know why his stomach was hurting and he was burning up when his heat was nowhere near. 

Apparently irregular heats are a thing if your hormones are off the charts. 

And Taeyong has to learn it the hard way, having to deal with going into heat in a tent, alone, with no heat toys or basic amenities to make the shitstorm he was going through better. 

They were too deep in the jungle to move back to the city by the time they realised that Taeyong was going into heat, especially since they were on a tight filming schedule and the area was only accessible by foot. 

Johnny and Jaehyun had offered to carry Taeyong back all the way. 

But Taeyong didn’t trust himself to be touched by an alpha, not while he was on the borderline of entering heat. 

“We can’t just film without Taeyong” 

Haechan argued with the managers at the site. 

“He needs to be taken to a proper place, somewhere in the city, we can’t just leave him in a tent” 

Mark was raising his voice, angered at the decision to not leave. 

“He’s going to have to just deal with it here”

The manager said, final. 

The boys were angry to say the least. 

But Taeyong was beyond feeling mad. 

He was in a state of haze and pain and just numbness. 

It was hot in the jungle of a tropical country. 

But to go into heat in the jungle of a tropical country? 

Taeyong doesn’t know what he’s feeling. 

His body was sticky and he knew he was covered with a disgusting concoction of sweat and slick. 

And he was left alone, in his tent. 

To deal with it. 

Taeyong knows he is strong. 

He can deal with it. 

He can take care of himself. 

He can deal with this heat- 

But at the same time, he just feels horrible. 

Taeyong doesn’t know if there are tears on his face or if he’s sweating because it’s all too hot and Taeyong can’t think. 

It doesn’t occur to him that there’s a problem until- 

“Taeyong?? Taeyong? Oh my god, Taeyong!!!” 

\---

Doyoung hated the managers with all his heart for making them film without Taeyong. 

A full day of leaving him suffering in heat by himself in his tent. 

And the unsettling feeling bubbles in Doyoung’s heart that something was off. 

And Doyoung was right. 

Seeing the boy motionless even after calling him countless times, face burning up hotter than anyone with a raging fever, Doyoung screams. 

For someone, anyone to come to Taeyong’s help. 

\--- 

Johnny carries Taeyong to the cabin nearer to the city, so that Taeyong would at least be in a place with a bed, a fan, a bathing area, a place with ventilation that was suitable for an omega to go into heat at. 

Doyoung and Winwin make sure to press cold packs onto Taeyong’s skin, calming the omega’s hot skin down. 

Yuta has the largest fight with the managers and he is backed up by the other members of the group, all teaming up to threaten a lawsuit against them for the mistreatment of their leader. 

\--- 

Taeyong wakes on day 2. 

Feeling horrible. 

Weak. 

Tired. 

Needy. 

And Doyoung was right by his bedside, in case he needed anything. 

Taeyong breathes in, hard. 

“Doie?” 

He asks, voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“Taeyong, how are you feeling?” 

Taeyong shakes his head. 

He was not okay. 

He needed help. 

He was a few seconds away from breaking down. 

“Do you need help?” 

Doyoung asks, soft.

And Taeyong pauses. 

He thinks about the SM manager, the repercussions that could come with saying yes, for not only him, but for Doyoung too. 

“I talked to the manager. They are changing the rules. Or we’re suing them, all of us” 

Taeyong takes in the information. 

He blinks. 

“S-so I can-” 

Taeyong mumbles. 

And Doyoung nods. 

“You can get help from anyone” 

Taeyong’s heart fills with relief. 

“P-please help me Do?”

Taeyong was a bit hesitant to ask. 

“Anything. What do you need?” 

Doyoung pushes the hair away from Taeyong’s eyes. 

“Touch me?” 

Taeyong pleads. 

“Okay”

Doyoung presses a kiss onto Taeyong’s head. 

And that was how it all started.

\--- 

Fast forward to where they are now. 

4 years is a pretty long time. 

Taeyong has learnt to deal. 

Being an omega, as bad as it sounded, was not horrible. 

Because being an omega meant being loved, being cared for, being doted on. 

Taeyong used to think the weight of the group was all on his shoulders, but presenting as an omega, as humbling as it was, showed him that there were so many members who deeply cared for him and that he was not in it all alone. 

It took time to grow accustomed to the nature of being an omega. 

Like how his mood could be affected by the alphas around him. 

No wonder the lore says that an omega would more often than not, in 99% of the time, pick an alpha as a mate. 

Taeyong’s mood greatly depended on the alphas in his group. 

Namely Yuta, Johnny and Jaehyun.

Taeyong is thankful they were nice alphas. 

Ones that didn’t make use of this fact to their advantage. 

There was once Taeyong nearly cried when Johnny raised his voice in an argument. 

Only to be smothered in a tight hug by the overgrown alpha after. 

Taeyong was thankful to be surrounded by people, betas and alphas who deeply loved him and cared for him, regardless of whether he was a beta or omega. 

\--- 

Taeyong realises the best way to deal with being an omega is to embrace it. 

It was no secret that he was an omega and while he doesn’t feel good monetising the fact that he was one, SM didn’t care. 

Sure, Taeyong would much rather rap about anything else other than his dynamic, but SM was not going to let this slide. 

And it worked. 

The media was so excited to have an open omega in the kpop industry, especially in a society where talking about one’s dynamics was seen as taboo. 

Taeyong does what he’s told, especially since there is no way to hide it. He’s still haunted by the viral fancam of him literally going into heat in his MAMA performance 4 years ago. 

Well, it’s not all bad. 

Because there is attention. 

A lot of it. 

And Taeyong has to admit, he appreciates it. 

\--- 

Omegas are rare. 

And omega kpop boys? Non existent. 

Taeyong is the talk of the town and he kind of knows it. 

He gets offers from alphas from various groups asking if he needs help during his heat. 

And Taeyong can’t help but feel flattered that so many people were interested in helping him. 

Well, not that he needs more help. 

His members were already more than ready to help him if he asked. 

Especially Doyoung. 

Taeyong thinks back to when he just presented and how Doyoung was the first to ask him if he needed assistance. 

Doyoung would always have that soft spot in Taeyong’s heart. 

\--- 

And that was where Taeyong felt conflicted. 

He’s been intimate with Doyoung. 

Very intimate. 

And Doyoung gets him. 

Doyoung knows exactly what he needs and how he likes it. 

Taeyong feels good with Doyoung. 

Hell, Taeyong feels amazing. 

But. 

Doyoung was a beta. 

And betas don’t get together with omegas. 

At least that wasn’t the way that things worked. 

“One day you’ll find a great alpha Tae, he’ll treat you just right” 

Especially when Doyoung would always say things like this. 

Taeyong knows that Doyoung helps him out of love for a friend. 

And nothing more. 

And so, Taeyong has learnt not to ask for more. 

Because Doyoung didn’t want an omega anyway. 

\--- 

Taeyong hates to think it, but he found alphas pretty overrated. 

He never really craved an alpha’s knot during his heat and he honestly found it painful at times when his partner was too big. 

He had to learn it the hard way. 

When he accepted Jaehyun’s offer to help. 

It wasn’t that Jaehyun was bad in bed. 

The alpha definitely knew what he was doing. 

But Taeyong feels like the problem could be with him. 

That he was just too sensitive especially during heat to be able to even appreciate a knot. ESPECIALLY one as big as Jaehyun’s. 

The night ends in Taeyong crying. 

While the alpha continuously apologises, even though it's not his fault. 

Taeyong feels bad, all Jaehyun wanted to do was help.

\--- 

Taeyong does let his other members help. 

Both betas and alphas, Taeyong doesn’t discriminate. 

However, Taeyong doesn’t really want a do-over of the Jaehyun situation, especially with Johnny who he knows is a monster. 

So he lets the alphas help in a different way. 

Either way, Taeyong is loved by his members, even the ones who don’t help him in bed. They treat him with the utmost care and respect, Taeyong doesn’t know how to even ask for more. 

\--- 

Of course, Taeyong had his favourite. 

And the other members kinda knew it. 

That Taeyong enjoyed sex with Doyoung, that they were compatible in bed. 

But no one said anything. 

And for that, Taeyong thinks he has the best group. 

Because he doesn’t want to think about what that means. 

And where his relationship with Doyoung lies. 

\--- 

Taeyong is careful. 

Ok, well, he could afford to be more careful. 

But Taeyong protects himself by being on not only heat suppressants but also the best birth control money can buy. 

Damaging to his health? Yes, perhaps. 

Necessary? Extremely. 

Taeyong can’t imagine getting pregnant. 

That would mean his career as an idol was over. 

And Taeyong doesn’t know if he is ready for a child.

Hell, Taeyong hasn’t decided if he even wants kids. 

Especially if he has to birth them himself. 

Taeyong shudders at the thought. 

At 29, Taeyong doesn’t really worry that much though. 

He’s been on such a heavy combination of heat suppressants and birth control, that deep down Taeyong fears that he’s already inevitably made himself infertile. 

Taeyong pushes away the bad thoughts.

Focus on the present. 

Taeyong smiles. 

Things are good and he should let it be. 

\--- 

But alas, all good times have to come to an end. 

Taeil receives his enlistment letter and it's a day that everyone dreaded. 

The beta is not very affected, knowing that it was going to happen sooner or later, but the rest of the group is mildly devastated. 

They were going to miss the smaller boy. 

Taeyong especially. 

A bubble of fear within him reminds him that it was also his turn soon. 

And just the thought of having to go to the army, somehow scares Taeyong. 

He would be away from his family, his mother and father who dote on him, loves him. His older sister who regularly checks in on him. And his members, the closest group of friends he could hope to have in his life. 

Taeyong’s mind wanders, who would help him with his heat? 

What was going to happen in camp? 

Taeyong pushes it away. 

Focus. 

On Taeil. 

This was supposed to be a celebration for him. 

A farewell party for him. 

\--- 

Taeyong already expected it. 

A long list of comebacks for him because they know they had to milk him dry before he enlisted. 

And Taeyong didn’t mind it at all. 

He could build up his nest of money and it would keep his mind off everything he feared the army to be. 

SuperM Asia tour.

NCT 127 comeback. 

SuperM comeback. 

NCT 127 repackage album. 

SuperM repackage album. 

NCT FULL GROUP comeback 

SuperM America tour.

NCT world tour.

Taeyong could already tell that the next few months were going to be hell, but this was the last push as an idol, knowing that things would slow down once he comes out of the army. He could do this. 

\--- 

Taeyong loves his SuperM members, don’t get him wrong. 

It was just that, there were some nct members that he missed greatly while apart from them. 

“And here, I packed you some kimchi too in case you miss the taste” 

Doyoung reminds Taeyong of the small compartment of food in his luggage. 

“Okay, thanks Doyoung” 

Taeyong smiles. 

“Now, how about you try to squeeze into this compartment so I can bring you along in case I miss you” 

Taeyong gives the younger man puppy eyes. 

Doyoung laughs, and it is one of Taeyong’s favourite sounds.

“I’m this close to buying a ticket for the japan concert” 

Doyoung teases the other. 

“Please come” 

Taeyong says in all seriousness. 

Taeyong’s heart feels weird. 

Having to be apart from Doyoung for multiple weeks does that to him sometimes. 

“I have to make sure my schedule doesn’t clash, but I will try to make it okay?” 

Doyoung pinky promises. 

Taeyong wraps their pinkies together and nods. 

Things were always nice with Doyoung. 

A part of Taeyong’s mind thinks about whether they could be more than just great friends but then again. 

“You brought your medication with you? Suppressants and birth control?” 

Taeyong is reminded that he is an omega. 

Just a stupid omega. 

“Yeah” 

Taeyong murmurs. 

“Good, remember to take them with lots of water okay?” 

And Doyoung was a beta that was way too good for him. 

It wasn’t meant to be. 

\--- 

It wasn’t meant to be like this. 

Taeyong was not supposed to have his heat on the second day of their concert. 

But it happened and he had to just deal. 

The other SuperM members were worried. 

There was so much dancing, rapping and performing to be done and Taeyong was half alive at this point. 

Doubling up on his heat suppressants, Taeyong manages to push through the next two days of their concert in Singapore. 

Taeyong feels horrible. 

The night before they were supposed to fly was the worst. 

Taeyong feels the burning getting worse and no amount of touching himself was doing it for him. 

He needed help. 

He could ask a member for help. 

Mark? 

Lucas? 

But Mark had that thing going on with Haechan. 

And Lucas with Jungwoo. 

Kai had Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun had Chanyeol. 

And Ten and Taemin were a whole other story. 

Taeyong wishes Doyoung were here. 

To make it all okay. 

Doyoung always knew what to do to make him feel good. 

“Taeyong-ssi, do you need help? I’m in room 42 if you want to come over”

Taeyong knows it is stupid. 

Taeyong rarely accepts help from people he wasn’t close to. 

But here he was, desperate. 

And the only option he had was a new alpha manager who was willing to help him. 

Taeyong doesn’t think. 

“Can you come over? I’m in room 32” 

\--- 

The sex was… 

Taeyong doesn’t have any comments. 

He was so needy and so turned on that it felt good at that moment. 

Even though it hurt. 

Knots always hurt for Taeyong. 

But this time, it felt different. 

Taeyong doesn’t know if it is the double dosage of suppressants he is on, on the out of control hormones he had, but the night was pleasant. 

His manager was great, for an alpha. 

Taeyong ends up taking his knot multiple times in one night. 

Surprised his manager had that much stamina to go all night. 

\--- 

Thankfully, Taeyong feels better by daybreak. 

His phone beeps because of an incoming message. 

“How are you feeling baby?:(“ 

Doyoung. 

Taeyong doesn’t know why. 

But he feels guilty. 

He didn’t belong to Doyoung and neither did Doyoung belong to him. 

But still. 

Taeyong didn’t really want to sleep around with other people. 

People who weren’t Kim Doyoung. 

And although he let his other members help. 

That was rare. 

Not that he made any pact to stay loyal to Doyoung. 

Taeyong’s head wanders again. 

Of how many other people Doyoung has been sleeping with. 

And how he fared as compared to the others. 

“Can I call you?” 

Taeyong sees a new text. 

Taeyong looks over at the alpha sleeping next to him. 

Taeyong picks up his phone. 

“I’m okay, Doie”

“Maybe now isn’t a good time to call. I’ll call you when we get to Indonesia?” 

Taeyong sends the messages with a small frown. 

He missed the beta. 

He wished the beta were here. 

“I miss you” 

Taeyong types, but doesn’t send it, because it’s only been a couple days, and he doesn’t want to seem too needy. (Although he totally is)

Taeyong’s phone vibrates. 

“Drink up okay? And don’t forget to eat, you need more food while on heat!!” 

Taeyong can hear the younger’s voice nagging at him through his message. 

“Take care of yourself Yong, ily” 

Taeyong rereads the message twice. 

Thrice. 

And again. 

ily. 

Taeyong’s heart swells. 

Taeyong wishes that Doyoung really did love him. 

\--- 

It’s been almost three weeks since Taeyong’s seen Doyoung.

And he misses him so much. 

Oh god, does he miss the younger man. 

But it was the day, the Japan concert. 

And Doyoung was going to be there. 

So were Johnny and Jaehyun. 

But Taeyong was kinda biased. 

:)

Doyoungggggg. 

Doyoung. 

Doyoung. 

Doyoung. 

DOYOUNG. 

DOYOUNG!!!!!!

Taeyong is barely able to sleep, just knowing that he was going to get to see the other man the next day. 

It was going to be great day-

\---

Taeyong realises early on in the day that something was wrong. 

He feels off again. 

His stomach hurt and his head was dizzy. 

It was the familiar feeling of- 

But it couldn’t be. 

He literally just had one mere weeks ago. 

But- 

“Baekhyun H-Hyung” 

Taeyong has to call out from the toilet weakly. 

“I t-think I’m going into heat again” 

Taeyong hates his life. 

He doesn’t know what the hell was going on with him. 

His body was malfunctioning. 

The amount of slick he was producing was astronomical. 

And he felt horrible. 

Taeyong honestly doesn’t know how he was going to go on stage at night. 

It honestly stressed him. 

And Taeyong tries to calm himself down, because stressing only made heats worse and he couldn’t afford to have a worse heat right now because he was going to stress out more- 

“Taeyong, breathe. You’re okay. You’re going to be just fine” 

Doyoung. 

How is he even here? 

What? 

The concert is at night and he was supposed to have a morning shoot in Korea. 

“I cancelled my shoot to come here earlier. And good thing I did” 

Doyoung touches Taeyong’s cheek softly. 

“Do you need some help?” 

Doyoung asks, just as tentatively as he did the first time. 

Taeyong nods. 

Taeyong starts to believe that things will be okay. 

\--- 

The thing about Doyoung is his duality. 

When Taeyong needs to be babied, Doyoung can be the softest man alive, gentle with his touches. 

But when Taeyong needs a man, Doyoung can be the daddiest daddy in the world. (Well, second to Johnny because there was no beating that man) 

Taeyong is so thankful that Doyoung is here, to make him feel better. 

Taeyong performs that night. 

Giving a shout out to the NCT boys that came down for him. 

And in his heart, he gives a special shoutout to Kim Doyoung for helping him all afternoon.

And after the concert. 

Taeyong lets Doyoung help him out even more.

It was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys like this update HAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> omg a brain fart drabble cause Taeyong and Doyoung make me soft a f


End file.
